Fragments of Lives
by Mesalline
Summary: Jack had given Toshiko Five Years. Spoilers for Fragments and Exit Wounds. Warning: Character Death.


**Authors Notes: **_So with College/ 6th Form finnishing next week, I figured I'd better post this before I forget and my exams start. It was called "Five Years" over on LJ, buuut, i thought this title fitted better. I couldn't decide between "Fragments" or "Fragments of lives"... I quite like "Fragments of lives." Has a nice ring to it. Lifes been pretty darn hectic of late, School finnishes next Thursday (omg a week today!) and I have my first exam next Friday (A three hour ICT exam, woooo.) Just some updates (If you're interested)_

_When I've finnished my exams I want to do a 100 Chapter Marathon- Anyone else who want's to have a go at this challenge is more than welcome, I don't know if it's been done before (It probably has) but I come up with it as a project for me to do in my free time. It will either consist of 100 related small stories or a big epic saga. It's undicided yet. I also have another fanfiction in the works, a one shot which deals with "Exit Wounds" and will either be called "Penance" or "Absolution" so look out for that. That'll most probably be my last One shot until my huge epic 100 chapter story/ short stories challenge, but i need some ideas thrown at me for chapters. People can send me prompts if they want (only thing i can't write is smut- the closest i can write is holding hands lmao) anything else is fantastic though. I like to stick to Canon pairings but if anyone has any ideas then send me a note! Thanks for reading my ramblings. _

_Oh, and just before we start- (I swear this is the last A/N) I need to thank the guys over at the Torchwood Writers Union for betaing my story and making it what it is now. _

Toshiko knew, after those explosions, after Gray letting the Weevils loose all over Cardiff, her time at Torchwood was coming to an end. It had to be now….it _had_ to be now.

Part of her was guilty, because a small corner in her brain wished it would be.

_Five years._

Five years today Toshiko had been rescued from UNIT by Jack. Five years ago today she had been given her life back.

Jack had shown her all the wonders of the universe, and had given her so much more.

For years, Toshiko had all ways known she was special. She was clever.

Toshiko Sato, from a very young age, could connect things, strange things. She could link numbers and letters and symbols and see things other people didn't, and it drove her insane.

The rest of the world was so slow.

Being clever wasn't a gift, it was a burden.

_Five years._

Jack had asked for five years.

Toshiko gasped for breath and tried to reach for the GPS, but Grey kicked it down the stairs and out of her reach.

"Some people say that death is a curse," Grey laughed and disconnected the computers.

"Whereas I see it as more of a release."

_Five years._

"What's it like?" he asked, crouching down to her level.

_Five years._

Jack had asked for five years.

She looked into Greys' eyes and saw Jack. Jack had asked for five years, but she'd give him eternity.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"What's that?"

Toshiko drowned out Grey's voice and listened to the knocking. It echoed like the ghosts of the thousands of deceased Torchwood employees. It sounded like death and despair and just a little desperate. It sounded lost.

As Grey walked away, Toshiko crawled down the stairs to the autopsy bay. Sagging against the chair, she picked up the fallen GPS.

Hearing Owens voice calling her name down the comm, she smiled. Remembering the message she had left for the Team to find, she got to work.

Toshiko let a tear fall as she watched the nuclear station go into melt down on the screen in front of her. Owen was gone, and all she could do was watch.

_Five years._

"_I love you,"_ she thought as she watched the little white dot fade and disappear.

She only wished she'd had the courage to say it to his face.

Five years ago today, Jack had given her life back.

Five years down the line, Toshiko had lost it.

_Fin._


End file.
